Nia has to Pee-a
by MasterXploder
Summary: What could be worse than being captured and having to break out of a battleship? Nia knows the answer: doing all that while trying not to wet one's pants. (This is an omorashi/pee desperation story. Also contains spoilers up to chapter 2. Reader discretion advised.)


What an utter crock of bad luck. This was the one thought that repeated in Nia's mind over the last few hours. What was supposed to be an easy salvaging job with her mercenary friends had spiraled into a fight for survival, against her former companions, no less. Everything since then was one bad turn after another, from crash-landing in a swamp, to that awful wanted poster that made her look like some kind of monster, culminating in her arrest by Mor Ardain's most powerful Blade.

Sitting on the hard floor of her cell, Nia had to wonder where everything went wrong. Rex was the most likely culprit to her. That cocky kid just had to do what he was told and stay out of their way, but then he went and bonded with the Blade they were trying to collect. Granted, she had no idea her partners would try to kill him afterwards, and he did help her out of a pinch at the swamp. She really couldn't make heads or tails out of him when it came down to it.

Nia groaned as she shifted her weight to take some pressure off her bottom. She was in no condition to be thinking so deeply right now, especially not when the worst part of her captivity was proving a constant distraction. It had been several hours since her capture, and in all that time, she had not been given the chance to relieve herself. Now that she thought of it, she did not have the chance to pee before they entered Torigoth that morning, either. All that time added up to a very full bladder, a constant source of discomfort and stress for the Gormotti girl.

She had already done so several times, but Nia took another look around her cell. Nothing but a bed could be found inside the cramped walls, with no toilet or even a chamber pot for her to handle her business. _Urgh, I thought even prisoners were supposed to have basic decencies._

She thought about banging on the door and yelling at the guards behind it to get her something to pee in, but she would rather die before sinking to that. They already tricked her into giving up the names of her friends, no way would she give them the satisfaction of asking for the potty like a kid in school. But still, what was she going to do? It could be hours before somebody came through that door again, far longer than she wanted to hold it even if she thought it was possible.

Her only option, it seemed, was to squat in the corner and spray the floor, leaving the guards a nice puddle to clean up once they moved her off the battleship. She wasn't keen on the idea at first, but the more bloated her bladder got, the more appealing it sounded. Sure, it would make the room stink, but it was much better than sitting around in soaked clothes. Besides, it wasn't like that door was going to open up anytime soon.

Fate had a funny way of working sometimes. As soon as she had made up her mind, the door handle turned, grabbing her full attention as it slowly swung open. This situation, this door, all caused a memory from a similar moment in her past to enter the forefront of her mind.

"Jin?" she called out, expecting the present to play out the same way.

To her surprise, it was not Jin who entered her cell, but Rex, the last person she expected. "You all right, Nia?" he asked.

"Rex, you…" Nia replied, sitting more upright.

Just then, her Blade Dromarch entered the cell alongside Rex and bowed. "My lady, apologies for my late arrival."

Rescue had come for her, despite the odds. For the first time that whole day, Nia could feel a bit of happiness inside her. "Don't mention it. I didn't think anyone was coming at all."

"As if we'd leave you!" said Rex, holding out his hand. "'Always help those who help you.' That's the second rule of the Salvager's Code!"

Yet again, Nia realized she might have been wrong about Rex from the start. "Yeah, well that's you all over, isn't it?" she asked as she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Nngh…" Nia winced once she was on her feet. The motion had caused her bladder to shift ever so slightly, letting off another wave of discomfort that made her body tense up for just a moment. _Crap, I forgot about that. Really should've thought of popping a squat sooner._

"Something wrong?" asked Rex.

Remembering that eyes were on her, Nia stood up straight with her legs relaxed, despite her bladder's protests. "N-no, just been sitting here for a bit too long. Need to wake my legs back up, that's all."

Rex smiled. "Well, you're about to get your running in for the day, that's for sure."

"Rex-Rex!" yelled a voice outside the cell. A nopon Nia did not recognize leaned in from behind the door frame. "Tora has found escape route! Hurry hurry!"

"A nopon?" she asked.

"He has been of some assistance," said Dromarch.

"We made a new friend," said Rex.

"Ah. Nice to meet you." Nia nodded.

At that moment, three more faces leaned around the corner, forming a totem pole of sorts. "Well, I think we've overstayed our welcome here. Time to get moving!" said Gramps, who rested on top of a robotic girl's head.

As much as she wanted to keep staring at the oddly humorous sight, Nia nodded and replied, "Right. I've had enough of this place. Time for some fresh air."

One by one, they exited the cell and began their escape. Most of them worried about how and if they were going to escape the battleship. For Nia, however, the major question on her mind was if they would be able to escape soon enough to take care of her other problem. Her chance to pee in her cell was long gone; her best shot now was to wait until they got outside and then find a bush or rock to duck behind. It didn't matter if they knew she had to go once they were free, but until that opportunity came up, it was better that they remained focused on escaping.

The problem there was how hard it was to focus on the escape herself. Every step she took sent an unpleasant jolt from her bladder through her whole body. She was thankful to be running behind everyone else, so she could bite her lip and occasionally place a hand on her bladder to stem the tide.

Come on, Nia, she thought to herself. You're a tough Driver. Just a few more minutes, and you'll get to have that wee. She looked ahead at Tora, who led the group through the battleship's corridors. _I hope to Elysium this nopon knows where he's going._

* * *

The good news was Tora knew exactly where they were going and the best path to get there. The bad news was that didn't mean getting there would be fast or easy. She had expected some kind of resistance to their escape, but that didn't make it any easier whenever Ardainian soldiers stood in their way.

Not that those soldiers were a serious threat to a team of Drivers, but Nia was not exactly fighting at her best. She was forced to divide her attention between battling the guards and keeping her overdistended bladder in check. It was a tough balancing act, where focusing too much on one side meant underperforming in battle or another surge of pain from her groin.

It took a little bit, but the party eventually arrived at their destination: the armory right next to the ship's hangar. Against the odds, Nia had managed to make it with hardly a scratch, and completely dry trousers to boot. _Told you you could do it,_ she thought.

"Alright, we're here. Now what?" asked Rex.

"Now everyone go through hangar into outside dock, then friends all home free!" declared Tora.

The warm optimism Nia felt back in the cell renewed inside her. That is, until she looked over to the corner of the room. "And what are we going to do about the big doors in our way?" she asked.

"I imagine that's what this control panel over here is for," Rex said as he walked over and looked at its many buttons. "Let's see… here we are! Door controls." He pushed down on one of the buttons.

All eyes turned towards the doors with the expectation that it would swing open. A few seconds later, however, and they still remained closed.

"Why doors not open, Rex-Rex?" asked Tora.

"I don't know. I'm pressing the right button," said Rex as he gave it another push, once again with no change in the doors.

 _Seriously? This can't be happening,_ thought a worried Nia. A blockade was the last thing she needed to see right now, the subconscious effect on her making the hold on her bladder feel more tenuous than before.

"Poppi may have the answer," said the artificial Blade. She pointed to the tubes and cables running out of the panel and along the wall. "Panel has no power running to it. Need to restore power before doors can open."

Following the trail of cables, Pyra pointed up to an electrical box on the walkway above them. "It looks like we could restore the power from there."

"Oh, but ramp to walkway is raised up!" said Tora, "How do friends get there?"

"We'll just have to find another way upstairs and into the passageway from there," said Rex.

"Wait, what!?" Nia yelled louder than she meant, making all eyes turn onto her. She blushed and immediately lowered her voice. "Er, isn't there another way? Surely Pyra can use her powers to blast through that door like she did back on the ancient vessel."

At this, Pyra's eyes drifted downwards while a hand rested on her plentiful chest. "Well, I would, but it takes a while for me to channel that much power. I was only able to make such a big blast back on the vessel because I had been asleep for so long, I had lots of power to burn."

"Hmm, I believe it would be for the better if we did not make Pyra overexert herself so shortly after she just woke up," said Gramps from inside Rex's helmet.

"B-but…"

"We don't have time to look for another answer," said Rex, already on his way out the door. "Let's go before they figure out our escape plan."

Before Nia could protest any further, the rest of the party was moving past her and back out the door. Dromarch walked up to her and asked "Shall we be going, my lady?"

Nia sighed and shook her head. "I suppose we don't have much of a choice," she said as she took off towards the rest of the gang.

* * *

Nia had hoped it would not take long to find their way to the armory's upper level. Unfortunately, their detour ended up taking them through the entirety of the battleship, and quite a few guards as well. The party tried its best to slip past them undetected, but tight corridors and half a dozen Drivers and Blades running about meant fighting was inevitable.

And so, Nia found herself once more walking the tightrope between putting up a good fight and not soaking her suit. She did her best to maintain both, but the passing time and energy spent battling were taking their toll. Every step, every dodge, every swing of her blades made her hold on her bladder feel that much weaker, along with her confidence that she could make it. Her moves grew sloppy, with near misses becoming more frequent, only adding to her stress. It was a dangerous feedback loop, and she knew of how dangerous and silly it was, but what else could she do given the circumstances?

It felt like hours, but it only took a few more minutes for the party to finally reach the walkway with the power box. As they rounded the corner, a sense of elation hit Nia once she saw she was above where they just were. _Just a little bit longer, that's all._

"Let Poppi handle the power box," said Poppi.

"Tora will assist Poppi!" said Tora.

"Right, I'll see if I can lower the ramp," said Rex as they dispersed to do just that.

"Guess that leaves me for guard duty," said Nia, turning around, wincing again at the urine sloshing about. I need to stop with the sudden movements.

At least she didn't have to worry about making another one for a little bit while she kept watch on the corridor they just came through. However, simply standing around had its disadvantages as well. Without the adrenaline of combat, the painful pressure became more pronounced, and with everyone else not distracted by a fight, there was little she could do to ease that pressure. The most she risked was to wiggle her hips while she leaned on the wall with her arm, biting her lower lip every once in awhile.

"Nia?"

But even that was too much, it seemed.

"Ah! Y-yes?" Nia brought her wiggling to an immediate halt and turned to face Pyra and Dromarch, the two unoccupied Blades. Their eyes felt rather piercing to Nia at that moment as they looked with concerned expressions. "Er, did you guys want something?"

A moment passed before Pyra spoke. "Are you feeling okay?"

"S-sure, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I've noticed that your movement in battle is stiffer than usual," said Dromarch.

"Yeah, and you've had this strained look about you since we got you out of your cell," said Pyra.

Though Nia kept a straight face, she was anything but calm on the inside. Of course her partner in combat would have noticed her underperforming, but someone else's Blade was catching on too? Things were quickly going from bad to worse for her. She had to soothe their worries, and fast.

"Well, of course I'm tense. We're in the middle of a prison break!" she responded, crossing her arms.

"We all are, but sometimes it looks like you're almost in pain when you're fighting," said Pyra.

"My lady, have they possibly done anything to you while we were separated?" asked Dromarch.

"They've done nothing of the sort. I've just been sitting in my cell ever since the interrogation." Nia paused to sigh. "Look, I promise the both of you, as soon as we're out of here, I'll let you know what's going on. I just really need to stay focused right now."

Despite her words, Dromarch and Pyra continued to stare at Nia with no change in their looks. _Come on, quit looking at me. I can't stand still like this for much longer!_

"My lady…" began Dromarch.

"Power to door controls is restored!" declared Poppi.

"I've got the ramp down, too!" said Rex.

Finally! "Then what are we waiting for?" asked a smiling Nia, already heading towards the ramp. "Let's get moving!"

She did not see Dromarch and Pyra exchange worried looks, but she would not have cared even if she had. Freedom was near, and with that, the opportunity to squat and let loose the longest, most satisfying pee of her life. Nothing else mattered more in those moments.

Nia stood by the armory doors, practically jumping in place with both excitement and the urge to pee, while Rex went for the control panel Just as she had hoped, the doors pulled apart this time, and the group quickly ran into the hangar, their goal being the bay doors leading into the Torigoth relay base.

"Not much further to exit!" said Tora.

"Not so fast, my dear intruders!"

 _Oh come on, what now!?_ Nia felt her whole body grow more tense than ever.

The hangar gates opened, and in walked Consul Dughall of Mor Ardain, along with his massive Blade. "Letting a terrorist from Torna out of my grasp would make me look very bad indeed," he said while bringing his goofy waddling to a stop.

Whatever he had to say next, Nia did not care in the slightest. All she could focus on was her aching bladder practically screaming in protest at yet another obstacle in her quest for relief. She had no time for any posturing this windbag had to make.

"Sorry, pal, but you've done all the capturing you're gonna do today," said Nia while she drew her weapons.

"Such impertinence for a dirty terrorist," said Dughall.

"Let's go, Pyra!" said Rex, pulling out his sword.

"On it!" yelled Pyra.

Thus began their fight against Dughall. For as silly and harmless as he looked, the consul put up a solid fight against the party. This was mostly owed to his large Blade, however; as soon as any attacks got too close to Dughall, he would run and hide behind the Blade, letting it take all the hits while he stayed out of harm's way.

Such cowardice only angered Nia further. Making one's Blade endure all the pain instead of fighting like a proper warrior was low in itself, but it also made the fight drag out for even longer, eating up what precious little time she had left to avoid an accident.

"Get out here, you bloody coward!" yelled Nia, swinging her ring-blade towards Dughall, only for the Blade to block with its spear.

"I don't take orders from terrorists!" he retorted from behind the safety of his guard.

The Blade did not talk, instead swinging its lance outwards to throw Nia off. She flew through the air from the Blade's side at a dangerous speed, something that would have spelled a nasty tumble if not for her quick reflexes. Right before hitting the ground, she managed to right herself, skidding on her feet and hands a few meters as she touched the floor.

"Nngh…" she groaned as she stood upright. She might have avoided taking a serious hit, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful regardless. "Gah!?"

But soon, something other than pain registered in her mind. A wet warmth graced her sensitive regions, forcing her eyes wide open and legs closed tight. That swing had forced her attention off her bladder for an instant too long, allowing a dribble to escape into her knickers. It was not enough to seep into her outerwear for the moment, but even that little bit was too much in her books.

"My lady! Are you alright?" Dromarch ran to her side.

"I'm fine," Nia replied through her teeth. "But we need to take this windbag down right now."

"I understand, but we must be patient," said Dromarch, watching Dughall's Blade swinging at Rex and Tora. "We need only wait for an opening and-"

"There's the opening! Now!" Nia wasted no time in running around to Dughall's back while he was distracted. She knew it was a bit reckless, but it was not like she had any choice with her holding strength hanging by a thread.

Nia stopped in her tracks as soon as she got within range for what she was planning. Hearing Dromarch's paws hitting the floor as he ran up behind her, Nia backflipped onto his back as Dromarch opened his maw as wide as he could.

"Dark Maelstrom!" They yelled together as a powerful blast of water and ether erupted from Dromarch, catching Dughall square in the middle, his screaming barely audible above the rushing waves. Meanwhile, Nia tossed her ringblades through the blast, empowering them with an extra dosing of ether before they struck the consul. She then jumped into the air as her weapons flew back, catching them and delivering one last powerful slash.

The chaos in the hangar fell into silence as Dughall's Blade came to a halt and fell over with a loud crash. Dughall himself swayed about, barely able to stay upright and conscious after receiving such a battering.

"How? A mangy fleabag and a bunch of stinking kids…" mumbled Dughall. "My triumphant return… to Mor Ardain… with the Aegis…" was all he could manage before falling to the ground defeated.

"Out like a light," said Gramps.

"That's what he gets for trying to execute Nia," declared Rex.

Tora bounced up and down in panic. "No time! Talk later, Rex-Rex! We should escape!"

"Masterpon is right," said Poppi, "Chance of reinforcements is very high."

"Wait, everyone," said Dromarch, looking over towards Nia. "We might have a problem."

The entire group turned its attention towards Nia, who did not look a good sight. No longer standing upright, she was practically trembling in place with a noticeable shine of sweat on her brow.

"Are you okay, Nia?" asked Pyra, "Were you hurt in that fight?"

"I-I'm fine, guys!" Nia forced out. "W-we just need to g-get off this ship before-ooohh!"

Despite Nia saying otherwise, there was no hiding the pain she felt from another powerful shockwave coming from her bladder. Everyone could see her closed eye, grit teeth, pressed legs, and white-knuckle grip on her blades.

"Nia!" yelled Rex as the party gathered around her, all wearing worried faces.

 _Stop worrying about me and get moving!_ That's what Nia wanted to say, anything to get them to back off, but she had to wait until this pain passed first. Just as quickly as it had happened, the shockwave ended, and Nia opened her mouth to speak. However, no words made their way out; instead, she let out a wide-eyed gasp as a far worse feeling soon replaced the pain.

The wet heat at her groin had returned, much bigger and stronger than the last spurt. The dampness in her underwear turned into a full soaking as it now stuck to her crotch, the urine passing through it with ease. A dark spot formed on her suit, growing up and around her crotch and butt until it spread down her legs and into her boots.

"No no no no no no!" Nia whispered, trying her absolute hardest to make the flow stop despite the damage it had already done. It was no use; her holding muscles had given out, and no amount of begging or effort would halt the ever-growing flow. She was wetting herself now; the only thing within her power was to stare in horror at her friends as the undeniable truth hit them.

"What in the…!?" said Rex, reeling back in shock.

"Oh no!" Pyra put her hands to her mouth.

"Er, were we a bit too slow in our escape?" asked Gramps.

Poppi tilted her head. "Poppi confused, Masterpon. Is Nia suffering from coolant leak?"

"Nia have leaky-leak, but that definitely not coolant," said Tora.

"Oh," Poppi's eyes lit up. "Do you mean she is-"

"S-s-shut it, all of you! Q-quit looking at me!" yelled Nia, her face turning as red as Pyra's hair. She put her hands in front of her groin, but little could be hidden at that point. By now, several drops and broken streams spilled out of her outfit, making a clear tinkling noise against the steel floor. A hissing sound also came from her body, far different from the intimidating hiss she would make with her mouth.

Rather than heed her advice, Dromarch walked up and looked with worried eyes. "Forgive me, My Lady, but why did you not let us know of this sooner?"

"We're in the m-middle of an escape, that's why!" snapped Nia. "I couldn't exactly p-put that on hold to visit the loo!"

"But… we were worried that something was really wrong with you," said Pyra.

Rex nodded. "Yeah, just a little heads up would've been fine. And if it was slowing you down so much, then you could've, you know, handled it while Poppi was fiddling with the door controls."

"W-what!?" Nia balked. "You mean just s-squat and piss in front of you all!?" _That sounds even worse than wetting myself!_

Gramps leapt up and smacked Rex in the back of his head. "You really must learn to better speak to a lady, Rex."

"Ow!" Rex rubbed his head. "Well, not in front of us! I meant like behind a corner or something."

Pyra stepped forward with her hands together. "Um, I would've stood guard for you if you needed me to, Nia."

"Poppi make good bodyguard and privacy protector, too!" declared Poppi, her arms flapping against her sides.

"R-really?" Hearing those words caused the anger in Nia to fade away, being replaced with a warmth in her heart. Unfortunately, it only reminded her of the warmth on her legs, feet, and groin. She looked down at her soaked uniform with a grimace, her ears going flat against her head. Seeing the dark patches continuing to spread out while a puddle steadily formed around her feet only made the sensations feel that much worse.

"Well, w-wish I had known that b-before," Nia said, her voice choking up and vision getting blurry with water.

"My lady, please don't be so hard on yourself," said Dromarch, "This unfortunate moment does not diminish my perception of you. I am just happy that you are safe and sound again."

It took a great deal of effort, but Nia turned her gaze towards Dromarch's caring, blue eyes. "Th-thank you, Dromarch," she said with a sniff, getting a noseful of the stench of her urine. "But, I don't know h-how I'm going to get over this."

"If it means anything," said Pyra, "I still think you're a strong fighter no matter what, and I won't say a word of this to anyone if you don't want me to."

"Tora not say anything mean, either!" The normally-energetic nopon rubbed his head with his wing-hand. "Tora, er, can sympathize with Nia on this."

"Reminder set to change Masterpon's bedsheets," Poppi declared.

"Meh-meh-meh!?" A patch of red instantly appeared on Tora's cheeks.

"Oops." Poppi glanced away. "Poppi need to work on secret-keeping protocols."

Nia looked around at all of her comrades' understanding and compassionate expressions. She had expected a smattering of mockery, ridicule, and bullying from soaking her outfit, but received nothing but kindness. What she had done to deserve the friendship of such company, she might never know.

"And… what about you?" Nia turned to Rex, "Not going to call me a s-stupid little girl or something?"

Rex shook his head. "Nah. That might've been the smartest thing you could've done about it, honestly."

"W-what?" For a moment, Nia completely forgot about the fact that was she was currently peeing her pants.

"Little-known advice for salvaging: if you're under the cloud sea and you really gotta go, it's better to just hose your trousers and move on. That way, it's not slowing you down, and you don't end up hurting yourself."

"Really now?" _That can't be an actual thing, no way._

"I haven't lied to you yet, have I?"

Even during one of the most humiliating moments of her life, Nia found Rex's smile a bit contagious, as the corners of her lips slowly pulled upwards.

"Are you feeling better now, my lady?" asked Dromarch.

"A... little bit." Nia wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Tora bet it feel good to not have so much wee-wee in body anymore," said Tora.

Nia had to admit, Tora wasn't wrong. She may have hosed herself rather badly, but at least that awful pressure was finally gone, the last of it dribbling into her saturated outfit in that moment. Rex might have been onto something about it not being in her way, at least.

"Y-yeah, it does," said Nia, her smile growing into a smirk. "And now I know that if Rex was the one locked up, he'd have pissed his pants a lot sooner than I did."

"Er, well…" Rex glanced over at Pyra. "I would've just gone in the corner or something."

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Pyra.

Gramps cleared his throat just then. "I believe we've dilly-dallyed here long enough. We should leave before more reinforcements arrive."

"Oh, y-yeah, we were escaping," said Nia, looking over to the hangar door now open. "Let's go. The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can get cleaned up."

The party all nodded before heading out through the hangar doors. Nia cringed as soon as she took her first step out of her puddle. Her pants and socks clung to her legs and feet, already growing into an uncomfortable, wet cold, and she felt a gross squish in her boots with every step. _If this is what salvagers have to put up with, I'd rather stay a Driver,_ she thought while a shudder ran down her spine.

The morning sun greeted the party as they reached the base's dock, the entrance lying just before them. At long last, Nia's freedom was just a short walk away, then she could find a river to wash up and clean her clothes in, putting this nightmare behind her for good.

But of course, there had to be yet another obstacle in her way. A roar of blue flames flared up out of nowhere, blocking the gate before they could cross it. Two figures stepped through the fires, revealing themselves as Special Inquisitor Mòrag and her Blade Brighid, the two responsible for Nia's capture and imprisonment.

"It's her!" Rex yelled.

"And with her Driver too, this time," said Nia, already feeling anger welling up inside her.

"So they were waiting for us," said Pyra.

"Yes, indeed," said Gramps. "I did feel like we got away a little too easily."

"I don't know why I expected Dughall to slow you down at all," said Mòrag in a calm voice befitting a military professional.

Nia had a few questions in mind for the inquisitor, but her temper made her pick the one that mattered the most to her in that moment.

"Oi, you!" she shouted, stepping forward with her legs out and revealing her accident for the whole world to see. "What kind of two-bit inquisitor locks someone away without even giving them a pot to piss in?"

Mòrag directed her focus towards Nia, specifically to her legs. "Did you… wet yourself?" she asked, eyebrow raised in genuine surprise.

"No thanks to you!" Nia bared her fangs.

For a moment, the stoic and calculating inquisitor seemed at a loss for words. "My apologies. I had no idea you had been mistreated as such. I shall see to it that Dughall and the guards are reprimanded for this."

An apology from Mòrag the Flamebringer herself? Now Nia found herself unable to think of anything to say. "Y-yeah, well at least you have some sense, I suppose," she replied, crossing her arms and looking away.

"I will also personally ensure there will be a chamber pot in your cell once I have returned you there." Mòrag swung her whip swords, launching them out to the sides to show that she meant business.

Nia responded in kind, pulling out her blades and getting into a fighting stance. "Sorry, but after my treatment last time, I don't feel much like paying it a second visit."

"Guess we'll have to leave the questions for later," said Rex as he and the rest of the party drew their weapons.

"That's just fine by me," said Nia. Perhaps she would regret not getting any info out of Mòrag later, but right now, she just wanted something to take her anger out upon. She hoped that Mòrag had said her morning prayers already, because the inquisitor was about to deal with one pissed catgirl.


End file.
